Black Amber
by Ambrosia-drillgod
Summary: Elrond and Celebrian had just been married. Who is this beautiful advisor Thranduil ever so loves. future ErestorOC
1. introduction

Year 4, the Third Age  
The wedding of Elrond and Celebrian was grand and widespread. It was held in the eaves and halls of Imladris, with just about every important elf in Middle-Earth. It was the happiest event since the war of the Ring had ended. Elven people from Greenwood, Lindon, Lorien and all the scattered tribes came together to pay respects to the warlord and his bride.  
Elrond had become even more famous now the he was the sword that went into the heart of mount Doom, then his was as Gilgalad's herald. He earned the heart of Celeborn of Lorien, which gave him Celebrian's hand. She went through the ceremony, never faulting in her vows, showing to the guest that she did care. It was after the ceremony, during the feast that she showed regret. Elrond had leaned over to whisper in her ear and she flinched back. Few elves had noticed, luckily not her parents, just the advisors of Imladris and an advisor of Lorien.  
Ambrosia got up from her table near Galadriel to seat herself between Celebrian and Erestor, a chief advisor of Imladris. She leaned over and whispered to the lady, " He's not that bad, very kind, if he didn't care about you, you would be still lonely at home."  
Celebrian gave a sheepish smile realizing in all Ambrosia's years she does not and never had anyone to love and protect her. But the red haired sylvan was there when Celebrian needed her and was right most of the time.  
" Elrond," Celebrian placed her hand upon his. He looked over, catching her deep eyes in his own, giving her permission to speak. " May you allow one of the Lorien elves to stay with me?" she dropped her head; the first time since her elfling years when in trouble with the high king. Taking her face in his hand he stated,  
" This is now your land as well, if it makes you more comfortable here in my home so be it, but on one condition. The individual you choose must benefit the way of life here," he was stern but understood Celebrian's request. She took both his hands gently and smiled.  
" I choose Ambrosia, one of my father's sylvan advisors, she would benefit you when Greenwood the Great's involvement is needed."  
Elrond looked over Celebrian's shoulder to the elf-maid talking to Erestor. Ambrosia had helped persuade Oropher to join the last alliance, and commanded a group of the best archers of all Middle-earth. She had been beaten bad during the war and still showed some of those injuries. Her red hair was burnt off by fire and begun to grow back, a limp was fading in her left leg and her eyes were beginning to gain the light back. A place amongst exiles might be good for her, and like Celebrian said a sylvan advisor would benefit him.  
" As long as it is allowed by your parents," Elrond watched her smile, that gorgeous smile, as she rose to ask for Ambrosia's leave.  
The advisors watched the lady leave and Elrond beckoned Erestor, Glorfindel and Ambrosia over. Celebrian came skipping back to her husband, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed ear. It was the first act of affection shown between the two since the joining kiss. The three advisors watched Elrond smile and she returned to her chair at the high table.  
" Ambrosia, Celebrian has told me you are a sylvan affairs advisor, and if you wish you may remain here in Imladris as my sylvan affairs advisor,' the lord looked to his noldor advisor and sindar advisor.  
" At your convenience, yes Lord I would, but Lord Celeborn." Ambrosia looked at the elf that saved her life and gave her a home.  
" I already requested mother and father for your skills here, especially your abilities with sylvan etiquette," Celebrian looked at her friend, begging her to stay for another reason. Ambrosia nodded at Elrond, accepting his offer as a post till his dismissal.  
" Erestor, take Ambrosia to the empty chambers near yours, I believe an old Lindon advisor used to live there, as soon as possible you may go about changing its décor to a more suitable taste," he looked from his new advisor to his wife. Erestor and Ambrosia took their leave and headed out the hall of Fire. Erestor led her silently away from the feast, across to the high house where lord Elrond and his future family would live along side his three most trusted advisors, and a bottom link to the healing house.  
" Elrond's personal study id in the center of the house, his room is in the east wing and ours is in the west," Erestor spoke softly leading Ambrosia to the advisor room. He opened the door to reveal a small library like room. Two walls were filled with personal books of history, lore healing and some in a language Ambrosia could not comprehend. Along the widest and farthest wall a door split the bookcases. Erestor crossed the floor to the silver door and opened it leading her up the winding stairs.  
" Up these stairs are three rooms, to the right Glorfindel's, the middle is mine and the left is yours," he opened the left door.  
It revealed one soft looking bed, a desk, oil lamp, empty bookshelf and an open empty closet. Out one wall was a balcony overlooking the woods. Ambrosia crossed the room and stepped outside. The wind brought the singing from the feast to her ears. Erestor watched her curl her hair around her ear and tunic ruffle in the wing around her sylvan frame.  
" Will you help change this décor Erestor," Ambrosia smiled as she reached for his hand. He collapsed her small soft hand into his warrior's hold.  
" Of course, you only have been here once before. And everyone leaves tomorrow. As soon as that happens we will move the Lindon stuff out and sent to Thranduil for sylvan books and writings," Erestor smiled and led her back to the feast. 


	2. Meeting the Advisors

To Ambrosia the night went by fast, Erestor and herself returned to the Hall to find most of the people gone. The Lord and Lady spoke softly to one another by themselves, seeming to understand their personalities. Celebrian looked up and nodded at Ambrosia, who had joined Elrond's councilors near the fire. Elrond saw Celebrian's happiness but he knew what he had to do.

" My beautiful wife, shall we retire for the night, everyone but my advisor's have gone," he whispered sudectively. Celebrian's head sank abit, she knew of what would occur later. Being warlord he sensed her fear, but by placing his hand upon her knee Elrong reassured that he would be gentle. 

Ambrosia recognized what Celebrian got suddenly worried about. She was about to stand when Glorfindel ran his hand around her waist.

"What do you want, sindar," she hissed pushing him away. Erestor's head shot up and his eyes averted to his Lord. It was Glorfindel that spoke, " Let them be, he is a half elf remember? Not many Eldar particularly Celeborn are willing to give him their daughters in marriage. He beckoned to the crest of Elwing on the wall. Ambrosia felt pestered at herself. Celebrian was a big girl that could take care of herself in a situation like this. And she did have an interest in the half-elf before the marriage.

"You're right," Ambrosia relaxed and sent her softs, most reassuring smile to Celebrian. The Lady returned a smile and allowed herself to be lead away by Elrond.

"So where's Tsarsmina?" Erestor brought all the attention back to him away from the newly weds.

" That pain was here for her best friend's wedding, part of the feast then she went to bed," Glorfindel stretched, making a great scene of it. "She needed to rest, then I'll visit her."

"That I did not need to know," Erestor chuckled at the blushing sindar, whom had just realized what he had said. Ambrosia looked at each of them individually and tried to imagine eternity with the pair of them. They seemed so different, almost at each others throats with their sharp, educated comments.

" I am sorry for my ignorance, but are you the Balrog-slayer?", Ambrosia asked Glorfindel quietly.

" What ignorance, it's a valid question and yes, Valinor brought me back for some unfinished business," he answered. The red head gave a sigh of relief as his powerful blue eyes looked so gentle for someone so strong.

" So Ambrosia, tell us about yourself," Erestor, never smiling, but gave warming signal from his eyes.

" There's not much to say what you've seen is it," she stated hotly. The two exchange a not so surprised look.

" We understand, exiles do not like to speak much about their past," Erestor whispered.

"How about we teach you some etiquette before breakfast? Some Imladris etiquette," Glorfindel replied...

  
  
  
  
  
  


***** Characters that are not recognizable will be introduced in other stories

**for Tsarsmina Learning Under a Mountain

  
  
  
  



	3. an explaination

Before anyone else gets mad at me for:

Glorfindel being a sindar ( i will give explanations for this later on give me time, because Turgon did bring Sindars to Gondolin with him)

Ambrosia's name and red hair and the eyes

And the mentioning of Tsarsmina

ALL THIS will be explained, but for the choppiness of the stories that is purely my fault give any good author time then it would be explained, in time. Also how are we supposed to know how they ( everyone in the stories) acted around each other? For all we know they could have swords drawn the whole time like Oropher had and King Gil-Galad.


End file.
